I Knew You Were Trouble
by Team Moriarty
Summary: I was just so stupid. I fell for every little thing that you did. Whether it was your wave, or a hug. I still fell for you. But you never helped me up. Now, I'm done with you. OOC.


_This little thing (fic) right here was inspired by Taylor Swift's song: I knew you were trouble.  
I honestly think that the lyrics fit really well for Twilight's situation...  
Enjoy! _

* * *

Bella's POV

_Once upon a time a few mistakes ago_  
_I was in your sights, you got me alone_  
_You found me, you found me, you found me_  
_  
_When I first saw you, you were an angel. So quiet, so delicate, and so beautiful. That's what drew me to you - your scent, your looks...you.

_I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that  
__And when I fell hard, you took a step back_  
_Without me, without me, without me_

Your appearance wasn't the only thing that drew me to you...it was the fact that you couldn't stand to be anywhere near me.

But when you finally let me in your life, you were amazing. I loved you, I loved you so much that it practically hurt to be away from you. And I thought you loved me, too.

But I was wrong.

_And he's long gone when he's next to me_  
_And I realize the blame is on me  
'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_So shame on me now_

I remember when I first walked into the Biology class. And the only open seat was next to yours. I looked at you, but you were looking away, covering half of your face with your hand. As if I smelt bad to you.

But when you told me it was because my blood appealed to you like no other; I understood.

I only understood that - out of our whole relationship.

I don't understand why you left me. I never understood why you lied to me. If you loved me, you wouldn't leave.

_You flew me to places I'd never been_  
_'Til you put me down, oh_  
_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_So shame on me now_  
_Flew me to places I'd never been_

I went all the way to Italy to stop you from suicide. You're so lucky that Alice got to me on time.

But I guess that doesn't matter anymore, now does it?

_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_

I remember when you left me in the forest, too. It was the worst moment of my life. The absolute worst. I thought life couldn't get any worse than when you told me you didn't want me anymore.

But I was wrong about that, too.

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_  
_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_No apologies, he'll never see you cry_  
_Pretend he doesn't know  
That he's the reason why_  
_You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning_

The cliff. Oh, the cliff. I remember that all too well. Jacob was my life preserver when you weren't there. Jacob was the one to suggest cliff diving as a pass time, and I say yes. It's not his fault that I jumped.

It was yours.

_Now I heard you moved on from  
Whispers on the street_  
_A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be_  
_And now I see, now I see, now I see_

You thought that I wouldn't find out about you and Tanya, hey? No? I didn't think so.

Well, I did.

You honestly think that no one would tell me?

And to think that you were faithful to me the entire time.

What a lie.

_He was long gone  
When he met me_  
_And I realize the joke is on me, yeah!_

I guess this was all just a facade. You never really cared.

I was a plaything to you.

Just another toy to use.

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_So shame on me now_  
_Flew me to places I'd never been_  
_'Til you put me down, oh_  
_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_So shame on me now_  
_Flew me to places I'd never been_  
_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_  
_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_  
_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

After, I heard that you broke up with Tanya.

Now she's a wreck.

When will you stop this cruel game, Edward?

_And the saddest fear comes creeping in_  
_That you never loved me or her, or anyone, or anything, yeah_

You truly are the worst monster I have ever come across.

I hope you rot in hell, Edward.

But not before I'm done with you, first.

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_So shame on me now_  
_Flew me to places I'd never been_  
_'Til you put me down, oh_  
_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_So shame on me now_  
_Flew me to places I'd never been_  
_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_  
_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_  
_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_Trouble, trouble, trouble_

To think that I actually loved you, now that was a big thing.

I fell for every little thing that you did. Whether it you just waved, or hugged me. I still fell for you harder every damn time.

Now I'm cursing myself for it.

I knew something like you was too good to be true.

You're a cheater, a liar, manipulative, arrogant, rude and abusive.

But I still clung to you. I was addicted to you. You were like my drug, my own personal brand of heroin.

Does that sound familiar to you?

I gave up my favorite things for you. I gave up my friends, my reading, my education...my life. I gave up Jacob for you - my own best friend! I lost myself along the way. And I really wished I could have seen this coming.

But I was blind sided. By you.

But you know the saddest part of all of this? Is that I knew.

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_  
Trouble, trouble, trouble_...


End file.
